


Stories

by tstansetis



Series: Through Every Life We Live [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Twilight Princess - Sheik AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstansetis/pseuds/tstansetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tales often leave out the most important details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my "To Balance Light and Shadow" AU, in which Sheik is involved in the Twilight Princess storyline. My darling fiance (tumblr user nightwing-butt-wonderful) came up with a lot of Link's lines. The paragraph retelling the story of the Hero of Time is borrowed from the book "The Legend of the Hero," which is published on fangamer.

The fireplace sparked and cracked, flames glowing on tanned skin, shadows bouncing off the wooden walls, across the floor as thin fingers danced over a dusty tome. Sheik’s eyes traveled over the pages, intent, narrowed in concentration, legs crossed beneath him.

“What are you reading?”

The Sheikah looked up, a soft smile teasing at the corners of his lips as he met the eyes of his lover. Link stood tall, bare-chested, an easy grin on his face and a towel rubbing at his hair.

“Histories,” Sheik answered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, the loose braid doing little to keep it from his face, “I wish to see how what you are taught differs from the truth.”

Link bit his lip, looking a bit uncertain.

“...do not get your hopes up too high about them being close to true.”

“I have no such hopes.” he laughed quietly, “Do not fret, Hero.”

Link smiled, “I was just making sure.” He took a seat next to the Sheikah on the bed, tilting his head and looking over his shoulder, studying the worn pages quietly for a moment before speaking again.

“Will you tell me what truly happened?”

Sheik looked up through his lashes at the hero, one brow raised in amusement, “In which tale?”

“The one that you think is most beautiful when told.”

The Sheikah hummed, “They are all quite beautiful, Hero.”

“Then, tell me the one you are reading now.”

Sheik nodded, letting out a quiet hum and shifting his position a bit, settling himself against the Hero’s chest. He looked up, smiling at the man before turning his attention back to the book in his lap. He cleared his throat.

“In a secluded forest village, there lived a young boy, orphaned by war and raised by the Great Tree Spirit and the Children of the Forest.” Sheik began, his voice soft and lulling, “As the blight of the Demon King’s malice spread across the land, the boy was forced to take on the role of hero, seeking out a sacred blade which sealed the gate to the realm where the Golden Triangles lay.”

“The Master Sword,” Link murmured against Sheik’s hair, staring at the book over his shoulder. Sheik nodded, letting out a soft laugh.

“The very same,” he smiled, looking up at the Hero again, “you have heard this tale before.”

“Of course. Who hasn’t?” Link chuckled, kissing the Sheikah’s jaw, “But it sounds much more lovely when told in your voice.”

“You are much too good at flattery, Hero.”

“I try,” the hero grinned at him, motioning with one hand, “please, do continue. I await your arrival in the story.”

“My presence is not noted in this telling.” Sheik raised one eyebrow, “I am not vital to the story.”

“Of course you are. You’re the most important person in the story.”

Sheik’s face flushed a pretty pink, “That is not true.”

“It absolutely is!” Link insisted, tipping Sheik’s chin up to meet his gaze, blue eyes serious and intense, “Were it not for you, he would have been completely lost.”

“I...I am simply a guide, I am not a necessity -”

“ _I_ need you.”

Sheik felt his cheeks warm, and he turned a bit in the Hero’s arms, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

“Are you flattering me again?”

“Me? Of course not.”

Sheik chuckled, his eyes drifting back to the worn pages beneath his fingers, “Do you still wish to hear the tale?”

“Absolutely. But I’d like to hear the version with you in it.” Link nuzzled his cheek affectionately, making the Sheikah laugh softly and flush in pleasure.

“There is not much to add, truthfully. I played a small part. Important, according to you, but still, small. I guided the Hero to each temple, and he defeated the Demon King with the powers that he acquired in the temples.”

Link hummed, “Still, very important. And the story is much better with you in it.” He grinned and leaned in to catch Sheik’s lips in a heated kiss. Sheik purred against the Hero’s lips, letting the book fall into his lap, tipping his head a bit to deepen the kiss.

After a moment, the Hero pulled away, a mischievous glint in his eyes as his gaze roamed over his lover’s face.

“You’re beautiful, by the way,” Link chuckled softly, leaning in again and nipping at his lover’s ear, “I say we rewrite the story and dedicate an entire chapter to just your eyes, and one to your lips, and another to the curve of your neck.” The hero’s lips brushed against his skin teasingly, “And of course, a short novel alone to the way your back arches when you’re pleasured.”

Sheik groaned softly. Link’s voice was sweet and thick, dripping with honey and laced with sinful promises as his kisses travelled lower on his lover’s body - down his neck, his shoulders, teeth teasing at his collarbone as he lowered the Sheikah to lie on his back, hovering over him with a predatory glint in his eyes. Sheik shivered, closing his eyes and biting down on his lower lip, unable to keep his body still.

“Though not many words can describe how gorgeous you are when you are lain out beneath me, lips swollen from kisses and begging for me to take you.” He whispered, “I could write sonnets about your blush, the sounds you make when I have you. A song only meant for my ears.”

“Link…” Sheik’s face went red, his pointed ears tinged scarlet with his flush as the Hero’s words washed over him. He covered his face, embarrassed, “you say such things, and I…”

The other man’s low chuckle shook him to his very bones.

“I say such things, and you flush and squirm. It’s very appealing.”

His lips hovered over Sheik’s chest, teasing him with fleeting brushes over his skin. Sheik whimpered softly, his back arching off the bed as he tried desperately to press himself into the contact.

“ _Hero…_ ”

“Mhmm?”

“ _Please._ ”

Link chuckled against his throat, and Sheik let out a needy whimper.

“Oh, you are begging me already? I have scarcely even started.”

“You are _teasing_ me,” Sheik argued weakly, squirming as Link’s calloused hands began roaming over his torso. Link hummed, amused.

“So I am.”

“ _Link_.”

“Shhh, dearheart,” Link chuckled gently, the fingers of one hand gliding through Sheik’s golden hair, “I will take _very_ good care of you. You know that I will.”

The Sheikah sighed, leaning into the touch and humming quietly, letting his lashes flutter closed at the soft touches. His breath hitched expectantly when Link’s fingers found the hem of his trousers, only to be exhaled in frustration when the hero’s hands moved back up, bracketing his lover’s thin waist. The hero chuckled above him, leaning in to lick a trail from Sheik’s navel up to the dip of his collarbone. Sheik let out a breathy moan, arching into the touch.

“Thrice, but you are stunning like this,” the hero whispered against his skin, “I wish fervently that you could see yourself this way.”

Sheik laughed breathlessly, “I doubt that I would find it half as appealing as you do.”

“I disagree. You see beauty where it is present. And you, my love, are absolutely beautiful.”

He flushed brightly, squirming against the sheets, “Link, _please._ ”

Finally, the hero heeded his pleas, hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of the Sheikah’s pants and slowly, carefully sliding them down, staring at the man beneath him with reverence typically reserved for worship. Sheik covered his face with both hands, only to have them caught at the wrist and pulled away, Link’s eyes dark with want as they roamed his body.

“Do not hide from me, Sheik,” he whispered, “you make such lovely faces.” One hand loosely pinned the Sheikah’s wrists above his head, the other slowly sliding down his body, trailing over his hip, fingertips flitting teasingly over his thighs. Sheik bit his lip, his hips rolling of their own accord, desperation in his tone.

“Link-”

“Promise me that you will not hide.”

“I swear it.”

Link released his wrists, smirking a bit as his fingers seized the Sheikah’s hips, drawing him further down the bed as he settled between his lover’s legs. Sheik bent his knees, feet planted firmly on the mattress, and looked up at Link through his dark lashes, biting his lip. The Hero’s eyes darkened with desire, his gaze utterly primal and raw in its want.

“I need you.” he whispered, voice thick. Sheik swallowed.

“You have me,” he murmured back, “you have always had me.”

Link smiled at him, reaching to cup Sheik’s face in his hands and leaning in to catch the Sheikah’s lips in a scorching kiss. Heat blossomed on the surface of the smaller man’s skin, blooming in his chest and his stomach, leaving him breathless and desperate. When Link broke the kiss, it pulled a needy whine from Sheik’s throat.

“The oil is…?”

“In the nightstand,” Sheik breathed, squirming a bit to reach for the top drawer, thanking whichever goddess allowed him to catch the handle as he pulled it open to retrieve the oils, “here.”

Link plucked it from Sheik’s grasp with a pleased hum, “Thank you, dearheart.” he murmured, uncorking the bottle and dipping three of his fingers inside. Sheik watched, his throat suddenly very dry. Oh, he wanted. From the look in his lover’s eyes, Sheik knew that Link saw his desire. And that he matched it.

“Spread your legs a little wider for me, darling.” Link’s voice caught a bit as Sheik did as he was asked, “Perfect.”

The Hero placed his palms on the insides of Sheik’s thighs, rubbing gently, teasing nearer and nearer, making Sheik’s back arch in desperation.

“Link, please,” he begged, “no more teasing, I cannot bear it-”

“You can,” Link chuckled, “but I will be merciful tonight.” he leaned in, nipping at Sheik’s ear, “Someday, I will see how much of my teasing you can truly handle.” The promise in his words made Sheik moan aloud, closing his eyes tightly and turning his head to press his cheek against the cool of the sheets. His body was aflame as Link’s unoiled fingers wrapped loosely around him, stroking slowly, so slowly, _Thrice_ , he needed _more_ -

One of the slicked digits circled his entrance, and he all but pleaded for it, his hips jerking, a soft cry of the Hero’s name leaving his parted, swollen lips. Link’s own shuddering sigh caught his ears, and he dared open his eyes just slightly, looking up to catch his lover’s gaze.

“You are too beautiful,” he was whispering, “I cannot imagine a single thing in this world that I have done to deserve you.”

 _No,_ Sheik wanted to object, _it is I who have done nothing to deserve you - your gentle touch, the adoration in your eyes…_ but his protests died on his tongue as Link carefully inched his finger inside. Sheik’s hands curled in the sheets below him, his chest hitching with need as he squirmed beneath his lover’s tender touches.

“ _Thrice_ , Link,” was all he said instead.

It stung a bit, at first - it always did - but the hero worked him open carefully, slowly, and Sheik could feel his heated gaze on his face, those sharp eyes taking in every twitch, every breathless, silent gasp, assessing each tiny motion.

“Another,” he murmured, always quick to warn him. Sheik nodded his consent, and his breath hitched sharply as the hero slipped a second digit in alongside the first, spreading him open, still careful to observe his reactions. He was always so careful.

His skin burned with each touch of Link’s free hand, which roamed over his chest, his stomach, finally settling on one hip and squeezing, his thumb brushing over the jut of his bone as he pushed his third oil-slicked finger inside of the Sheikah.

The unbearable _want want want_ drove Sheik toward the quickly fraying edges of his sanity, his knuckles turning white as he grasped desperately at the sheets beneath him. He felt Link’s fingers curl inside him, white-hot pleasure shooting up his spine, his heart nearly stopping as he gasped.

“ _There_.”

Link moaned softly, biting his lip and hissing as he gently pulled his fingers free.

“I need you,” he growled, “ _now_.”

“ _Have_ me,” Sheik begged, and Link gave him a feral grin before grabbing the Sheikah’s legs and pulling them over his shoulders. Sheik moaned for it, for the raw desire in Link’s eyes as he slicked himself and pressed himself against Sheik’s entrance.

He pushed in slowly, carefully, always careful, and looked pleased with himself when Sheik’s back bowed in desire. He reached up, brushing his lover’s sweat-slicked hair from his face, tucking it behind one pointed ear lovingly.

Link rolled his hips, watching Sheik’s face again for any signs of distress, though Sheik knew he would find none - not here, not in this. Sheik’s eyes were closed, his lips parted in breathy, quiet cries of pleasure, his toes curling behind the Hero’s back as he felt himself teetering near the edge of white-hot release. Link leaned down, catching his lips, his fingers gripping the Sheikah’s hips hard enough to leave pleasant marks for them both to admire, later. He nipped lightly at Sheik’s lower lip, making the smaller man whimper excitedly, their rhythm stuttering.

It was always hard, when smothered by such heat, such need, for Sheik to find his voice, but somehow, with a great deal of effort, he managed it.

“Link, I-”

The Hero nodded with a breathless chuckle.

“I know, love,” he murmured against the Sheikah’s lips, pressing their foreheads together, their breath mingling between them, “Me, too.”

Sheik moaned softly, his heart fluttering as he let out a shuddering breath, reaching up to card his fingers through Link’s thick hair and drag him into another heated kiss as white seared behind his eyelids, burning into his mind, his ears ringing.

He gasped as Link broke the kiss, a broken cry of desire leaving the Hero’s throat as he followed closely behind. The Hero held him close as he came, biting down on Sheik’s shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise - one that Sheik would likely spend hours admiring in the mirror the next morning.

Link pulled out, breathing hard, and gathered Sheik into his arms, holding him gently, petting his hair and kissing the top of his head, his ears, and the bitten shoulder as carefully as he dared. They held each other for a long while, whispering sweet nothings and pressing gentle kisses to each other’s lips and cheeks, twin blissful smiles on their faces.

“I love you,” Sheik murmured, after regaining his ability to speak, “so very much, Link.”

Link smiled at him, “I love you, too, dearheart.” he whispered, kissing Sheik delicately on the nose, “And, for what it is worth, love, you make my story so much better.”

 

 


End file.
